The Dolls
by Kiara Violet Piexs
Summary: When Miku was a young child, she played with two dolls. But she grew up, threw them away, thinking that she would forget all about them. The dolls come back for revenge. Based off of Trick and Treat. Told in Miku's POV. Titled "The Dolls" for a reason.


Deeper, deeper, you come into the forest, pulled by a voice so sweet

Come on, come on, you want to go even deeper to meet

Quickly, quickly, come as fast as your little legs can run into the dark

Come on, come on, it'll be so fun, let's play a game, on your mark!

My feet ache from walking this far, but the voice continues to tell me to walk deeper into the forest. I have the strangest feeling that I want to go even deeper to meet whoever is pulling me deeper in the forest. My little legs start to pick up the pace. I want to see what all the fun is. What is this game? Perhaps it is a fun little game. Maybe I can play with them. I see a mansion, it all looks familiar, like I have been here before. I just couldn't put my finger on why. The door's open, I see two blonde twins, in black with red stripes outfits. The boy was in a tuxedo, while the girl was in a maid type outfit. I see them grabbing a hold of my hands, leading me inside the mansion, they giggled a little, telling me that the game will begin. What game? Is this the game I so desperately want to participate in? The twins look at me, leading me to a seat.

This cinnamon stick is a wonderful magic stick

Imagine that you're drowning in the sweetest syrups

Dreams relieve of you of problems and sorrows that make you weep

Because they are heaven-made, have one and fall asleep

But they are only good if you are surrounded by hallucinations

When you take the blindfold off, there's no more pleasant creations

You will see that your hands are tied and bound, dragging at my heels

You've already given up, don't take it back, it's a deal

The boy puts an arm around the chair, holding up a cinnamon stick, telling me that it could be used as a magic wand, if you can imagine. I see a table full of sweets, sweets that I haven't ate since I was a child. I feel something splatter on my face, a sticky substance; syrup, I think it was. The girl came closer to me, taking her finger on my face, taking the syrup off my face, licking her finger off, as she told me to imagine myself drowning in the sweetest syrups of this world. She places a hand on my cheek, as she began to tell me that dreams relieve of you of problems and sorrows that made me weep. I feel the boy taking a hold of my hand, as the girl places something over my eyes. I hear the boy continuing on with what the girl was talking about, because dreams are heaven-made, have one and fall asleep. He lead me to a bedroom, I open my eyes to see the two before I closed them again, falling asleep. My dream, I was a child, then all the sudden, I was older, feeling the girl put her hands over my eyes, as I feel a fabric going over covering my eyes. I hear the two talk, mostly of the boy saying that dreams are only good if you are surrounded by hallucinations. Then, what did the blindfold mean? The boy begins to talk about how if I take the blindfold off, there's no more pleasant creations. What is that supposed to mean? As I lay on the bed, I hear them talk again, this time about my hands are tied and bound, dragging at my heels.

"You've already given up?" They pause, "Don't take it back. It's a deal!"

Ahh…

Inside my dream land, I see myself as a young child, inside the same mansion I am currently in. And the two twins were there, they were dancing with me, playing with me. What does this mean? Why am I having this dream here? Who are the twins exactly? They both look familiar to me. But I don't know from what. This dream, I need to wake up. Except I don't feel like doing so. Why am I not getting up? I have to get out of here! This is danger, everything about this place raises red flags for me.

Sometimes we see the shine of doubt flickering on the double edged knife

A faultless love does not exist, there's no perfect feeling in this life

Through a hole in the blindfold, there was something I thought I'd never see

Lantern shadows that grew at night unconsciously frightened me

My eyes slowly open, I see through a small hole through the blindfold, double edged knives, stabbing the stuffed toys laid scattered acrossed the bed. My mind holds a image, of me as a small child, with these twins holding my hand, and then my head in a bag with chains around my wrists. I have to get out of here. But I see the twins sitting down, talking to each other again. Through a hole in the blindfold, there was something I thought I'd never see. The lantern that was the source of light in the room. The lantern shadows that grew at night unconsciously frightened me. I see their shadows, a memory comes back to me. When I was a small child, I played with two twin dolls that look exactly like these two. Thats where I have seen them before. I remember throwing them away when I grew older. Are they back to haunt me now? Is this why I was drawn out here in the middle of no where? Is this why I was beckoned to walk deeper into the forest to find this place? Oh no, they saw me.

My, my, you bad kid, how dare you wake so early

If your blindfold comes off, then should I blind you instead?

Hey look, you're laughing, now isn't that the cutest sight?

But you still wear lies, so let's get back to our play tonight

The boy walks up to me, patting my head.

"My, my, you bad kid," he pauses, "how dare you wake so early?"

I see the girl take his spot, taking the blindfold off.

"If your blindfold comes off," she pauses, "then should I blind you instead?"

She plays with the corners of my mouth, it tickled a lot. I let out a small giggle.

"Hey look, you're laughing," She pauses again, "now isn't that the cutest sight?"

Both of them smiled at me.

"But you still wear lies." They say, "So let's get back to out play tonight."

"Hey..." "Give me that..?.." "Giggle..."

I look at them, this fear I have. Why do I have it? The boy holds the same cinnamon stick as before.

"Hey," I pause, "give me that?"

Why did I say that? The girl giggles a little.

Why are you trembling in front of me like a scared little mouse?

Milk is what you want because it made you well at your own house?

This is my domain, my place where it's just as warm as any place

I'll just tell what's in your pocket, now you should not lose any face

Give me that, quickly, quickly, just give it here right now

Don't ask why or when or where, you don't even need to know how

Eat these sweets, they tempt you into believing false hospitality

Give me that, quickly, just give it here right now to me

Trembling, I glance up into their eyes, seeing their color of them change from blue to orange.

"Why are you trembling in front of me like a scared little mouse?" The boy pauses, "Milk is what you want because it made you well at your own house?"

I knew this place was something from my childhood. I used to live here when I was little.

"This is my domain," The girl pauses, "my place where it's just as warm as any place."

What are they talking about? This is not what I wished for! I am scared right now, I need to find a way out of here, before something bad happens. All of this nonsense is driving me crazy. I don't know what to do! All I want right now, is to go home. I put a hand on my pocket.

"I'll just tell what's in your pocket," The girl pauses, "now you should not lose any face."

I gasp a little. How would she know what was in my pocket? Someone, please, get me out of here. Get me out of this hell!

"Give me that, quickly, quickly," The boy says, "just give it ere right now."

I continue running down the neverending hallway. Seeing the twins everywhere I went. I can't lose hope, I need to get out of here.

"Don't ask why or when or where," They both pause, " you don't need to know how."

What the hell? What are they saying? My world starts to spin as I draw closer to the door.

"Eat these sweets," Both of the twins pause again, "they tempt you into believing false hospitality."

I halt at the door, seeing both of the twins holding the double bladed knives, stand at the door. What do they want with me? What did I do to deserve this? I feel pain in my stomach and my chest, my eyes widen as I fall backwards, I glance at the red stains on my black dress and in my blue hair. On the ground I feel myself dying. I can't escape now. Why did they do this? Was it because I throw out the dolls when I was older and didn't want them anymore? I guess that is the reason why they murdered me.

"Give me that, quickly," I hear them say, "just give it here right now to me."


End file.
